This invention relates to light emitting apparatus and methods of assembling and operating same, and more particularly to semiconductor light emitting apparatus and methods of assembling and operating same.
Semiconductor light emitting devices (“LEDs”), such as light emitting diodes and laser diodes, are widely known solid-state lighting elements that are capable of generating light upon application of voltage thereto. Light emitting devices generally include a p-n junction, an anode ohmic contact for the p-type region of the device, and a cathode ohmic contact for the n-type region of the device. The device may be formed on a substrate, such as a sapphire, silicon, silicon carbide, gallium arsenide, gallium nitride, etc., substrate, or the device may not include a substrate. The semiconductor p-n junction may be fabricated, for example, from silicon carbide, gallium nitride, gallium phosphide, aluminum nitride and/or gallium arsenide-based materials and/or from organic semiconductor-based materials.
Semiconductor LEDs may be used in lighting/illumination applications, for example, as a replacement for conventional incandescent and/or fluorescent lighting. As such, it is often desirable to provide a lighting source that generates white light having a relatively high color rendering index (CRI), so that objects illuminated by the lighting may appear more natural. The color rendering index of a light source is an objective measure of the ability of the light generated by the source to accurately illuminate a broad range of colors. The color rendering index ranges from essentially zero for monochromatic sources to nearly 100 for incandescent sources.
In addition, the chromaticity of a particular light source may be referred to as the “color point” of the source. For a white light source, the chromaticity may be referred to as the “white point” of the source. The white point of a white light source may fall along a locus of chromaticity points corresponding to the color of light emitted by a black-body radiator heated to a given temperature. Accordingly, a white point may be identified by a correlated color temperature (CCT) of the light source, which is the temperature at which the heated black-body radiator matches the color or hue of the white light source. White light typically has a CCT of between about 4000 and 8000K. White light with a CCT of 4000 has a yellowish color. White light with a CCT of 8000K is more bluish in color, and may be referred to as “cool white”. “Warm white” may be used to describe white light with a CCT of between about 2600K and 3500K, which is more reddish in color.
In order to produce white light, multiple LEDs emitting light of different colors of light may be used. The light emitted by the LEDs may be combined to produce a desired intensity and/or color of white light. For example, when red-, green- and blue-emitting LEDs are energized simultaneously, the resulting combined light may appear white, or nearly white, depending on the relative intensities of the component red, green and blue sources. However, in LED lamps including red, green, and blue LEDs, the spectral power distributions of the component LEDs may be relatively narrow (e.g. about 10-30 nm lull width at half maximum (FWHM)). While it may be possible to achieve fairly high luminous efficacy and/or color rendering with such lamps, wavelength ranges may exist in which it may be difficult to obtain high efficiency (e.g., approximately 550 nm).
Alternatively, the light from a single-color LED may be converted to white light by surrounding the LED with a wavelength conversion material, such as phosphor particles. The term “wavelength conversion material” is used herein to refer to any material that absorbs light at one wavelength and re-emits light at a different wavelength, regardless of the delay between absorption and re-emission and regardless of the wavelengths involved. Accordingly, the term “wavelength conversion material” may be used herein to refer to materials that are sometimes called fluorescent and/or phosphorescent and often referred to as “phosphors”. In general, phosphors absorb light having shorter wavelengths and re-emit light having longer wavelengths. As such, some or all of the light emitted by the LED at a first wavelength may be absorbed by the phosphor particles, which may responsively emit light at a second wavelength. For example, a blue emitting LED may be surrounded by a yellow phosphor, such as cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG). The resulting light, which is a combination of blue light and yellow light, may appear white to an observer.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to integrate a semiconductor light emitting device with wavelength conversion material to provide a semiconductor light emitting apparatus. The wavelength conversion material may be coated on the LED itself, may be provided in a drop of material between the semiconductor LED and the dome of an LED (also referred to as a shell or lens) and/or may be provided remote from the semiconductor LED by providing wavelength conversion material inside, outside and/or within the dome of an LED and/or on/within another surface remote from the LED.